


Angel Problems

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Frottage, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Top Dean, Wing!Wood, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a little problem.  Every time he gets turned on, his wings pop out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Sam.  Have you seen Dean?" Castiel asked as he made his way into the bunker's kitchen.

Sam stopped chopping veggies long enough to glance up at him.  "He's not in his room?"

"No.  I just checked."

"Well, since we don't have a job today, I would guess he's either _working_ on the car or _washing_ the car.  Hey, do you need anything else up there, by the way?  Extra blankets, pillows...?"

Cas smiled.  "No, thank you.  I'm fine.  I appreciate you both letting me stay here."

Sam shrugged.  "Don't mention it, Cas. We have extra space, and you're practically family.  You're here all the time anyway."

"Well, I do appreciate it," Cas said sincerely.  "I don't think I've ever had an actual home..."

"Well, you do now.  Hey, if you find Dean, tell him dinner will be ready in about a half hour, okay?"

"Sure, Sam,"  Cas nodded and headed down the stairs to the garage.

::::::::::::::::::::

Dean dipped his wash mitt into the bucket of warm water at his side and began soaping up the Impala.  It didn't matter how many times he had done it, washing Baby was his weekly moment of Zen.  He savored the alone time he spent cleaning every last speck of dust and dirt off her exterior, then waxing and buffing her glossy finish to a mirror-like shine.  Sometimes he would daydream as he worked, lost in his own little world.  Other times he'd sing or hum happily.

Today he was singing along with an old radio he'd found stashed away in one of the bunker's closets.  The reception wasn't the greatest down here in the basement; it was a little static-y but the music was good and it was better than working in silence.

He was wearing his too-short denim cutoffs and one of Sammy's old tank tops that he wore when he went running.  He was pretty sure he looked like a major-league douchebag, but he wasn't about to wear his usual jeans and flannel to wash the car.

"I'll never be your beast of burden..."  He sang as he fell into a comfortable rhythm of scrubbing and rinsing.

"My back is broad, but it's a' hurtin'. All I want is for you to make love to me..."  Dean was usually pretty uninhibited when he was alone, and today was no exception; he was singing louder now and dancing a little, moving his hips in time to the music.

Cas had crept down the stairs slowly as he heard Dean's voice coming from the basement. As he reached the bottom, he hung back for a minute, watching - no - _staring_  as Dean continued to wiggle his ass and belt out the song in his ridiculously short shorts.  

"I'll never be your beast of burden.  I've walked for miles, my feet are hurtin'. All I want is for you to make love to meeeee!" Dean made a particularly dirty gesture with his hips as he sung that line, and he spun around as he started in on the next verse.  
  
"Am I hard eno..."  he stopped abruptly.  "Shit!  Cas, I..."  Dean's embarrassment faded immediately as he focused on something behind Cas. "Oh... Wow," he breathed, slowly walking toward him.

Cas frowned. "What?"  
  
"They're beautiful," Dean said, his eyes wide and his jaw gaping in astonishment.  
  
Cas looked over his shoulder, only to come face-to-face with his own enormous black wings. "Oh!  I... I'm sorry!" he cried, staring at Dean as if in horror for a second. before quickly tucking the wings away.  Then he turned around and immediately sprinted back up the stairs.  

"Cas?" Dean called after him, but Cas was already gone. Dean shrugged to himself.  Cas was always doing weird things.  He returned to washing the car, this time toning down the dancing a little bit.  Just in case.

Cas hurried upstairs to his bedroom, where he immediately locked the door behind him.  He crashed down on the bed and buried his face in his pillow.  What just happened?  His heart was pounding in his chest and his entire body felt hot.  He'd _never_ had trouble controlling his wings before, even as a fledgling.  And then to just brazenly have them on full display right in front of Dean...  He let out a long, shaky breath as he tried to calm himself.  
  
Cas was intimately familiar with the concept of arousal.  Frankly, he'd become pretty skilled at hiding his vessel's response to it over the last few years.  However, the angelic response was a bit more difficult to conceal.  He was feeling... well, he didn't know what he was feeling.  He wondered if this is what humans referred to as 'embarrassment'?  Whatever it was, it felt terrible.   
  
"Cas?"  Sam's voice called up the stairs.  "Dinner's almost ready.  You want to come down for coffee or something?"    
  
"No!" Cas exclaimed.  "I mean, no thank you.  I think I'll just finish arranging my new room right now," he called.  He definitely couldn't face Dean just yet.  
  
"'Kay," Sam responded.  "Let me know if you need anything."  
  
Cas rolled over onto his back and rubbed tiredly at his face.  Perhaps agreeing to live in the bunker was a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas spent the next few days either away from the bunker or in his bedroom. He was hoping that by the time he saw Dean again, he'd forget all about the little incident in the garage. That was definitely not something he wanted to explain.  On the bright side, at least Dean probably didn't understand _why_ his wings were out.

By the time Friday morning rolled around, he was finally feeling confident enough to show his face again.  He yawned and stretched as he rolled out of bed and tugged on a borrowed pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, then wandered down to the library.

"Hey, Cas," Sam greeted him, surrounded, as usual, by a stack of books and files.  "Wow.  It's weird seeing you without the suit."

Cas flushed.  "Hello, Sam.  What are you working on?" he asked as he slid into the chair across from him.

"Well, I don't know.  One of Bobby's old hunter buddies called us up for some help on this job. He's tracking something that completely drains the victim's blood without leaving any noticeable marks on the body.  Just trying to figure out what the hell it is."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, if you want to.  Knock yourself out," Sam said, sliding a few books in his direction.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asked.

Sam glanced up and rolled his eyes.  "He was craving some greasy fast food breakfast.  He should be back soon th..."

Before he could even finish his sentence, the bunker door opened.

"Cas!"  Dean called as he made his way to the library.  "There you are.  Thought maybe you'd hit _puberty_ with all the time you've been spending in your room."

Cas just smiled nervously.

"I got you breakfast," Dean said.  "I know you don't usually eat, but you _have_ to try this pancake breakfast sandwich thing.  It's delicious."

"That's very kind of you," Cas said.  Sam wrinkled his nose as Dean handed Cas his sandwich.

"And you, Sasquatch, I got you fruit and yogurt.  Disgusting.  So," he said as he turned back to Cas, "we're heading out after this.  We've been tracking a djinn in a town about 100 miles from here.  You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Sure," Cas agreed.  "I don't have anything planned for today."  He bit into his sandwich, and tried to smile as Dean looked on.

"Good, huh?"

"Mmmhmm," Cas managed.  It was awful, but to be fair, most things just tasted like molecules to him. Still, the heavy, greasy combination of sweet and savory seemed like a horrible idea anyway.

Dean beamed.  "Told ya."  Sam just bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I just want to shower before we head out," Dean said as he finished wolfing down his breakfast.  "Gimme ten minutes."  He balled up his sandwich wrapper and shoved it in the paper bag, then bounded up the stairs.

Sam waited until he heard the shower kick on before speaking again. "Cas.  You really don't have to finish that," he grinned.

Cas set the greasy monstrosity down and shot him a grateful look.  "Thank you.  In that case, I'll go grab my coat and my blade."

Sam nodded as he began cleaning up the mess.

After a quick last-minute tidying of his bedroom, Cas stepped out into the hallway, absentmindedly stowing his angel blade in the inner pocket of his coat.

He had almost made it to the stairs when the bathroom door opened, and Dean walked out wearing only a white towel slung low on his hips.  He nodded in acknowledgement as he passed Cas in the way to his room, close enough for Cas to notice every freckle that graced his collarbone. Not that he was staring...

Almost immediately, Cas whipped around as he walked away, unable to take his eyes off of Dean's broad, bare shoulders or the towel that was giving him the slightest peek of ass crack. He swallowed hard and forced himself to turn, only to catch a glimpse of his damn wings again.  

He quickly tried to tuck them away, but for some reason, he couldn't.  They just wouldn't stay hidden. "No, no, no, " he whispered in panic, glancing around for a place to hide. He rushed into the bathroom just as he heard Dean's door open again, his wings knocking everything off of the bathroom counter in the process.

"Cas?" Dean called.  "You okay?"

"Uh...Yeah."  Damn it.  He glanced in the mirror at his stupid wings. "On second thought, I might stay home today."

There was a short pause as Dean listened intently.  "You sure you're okay?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yes!  No.  I mean, I'm not feeling well," Cas stuttered.

Dean rattled the door handle.  "Hey, open the door."

"No!  I'm fine, Dean.  I mean, I'll be fine.  Just feeling a little nauseated.  Perhaps the sandwich was a bit too much for me."

"Well we won't leave for a while then.  Just to make sure you're alright."

Cas sighed and tugged at his wings in frustration.  "No.  Go on ahead.  Maybe I'll catch up with you later."

"If you're sure...."

"I'm sure!"

"Alright," Dean said skeptically.  "Call if you need anything."

"Of course."

Cas listened intently until he heard Dean's footprints on the stairs, and he waited a while longer as Sam and Dean talked in hushed tones.  When he heard the bunker door close, he finally let out a long sigh of relief.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.  Usually he could at least _hide_ his wings when they showed. Oh, this was bad.  This was really, really bad.  Times like these made him miss his old garrison.  At least there were other angels he could have asked for advice back then, as humiliating as this was.

There _was_ one angel he could ask, but he hadn't seen him in a long time.  Actually, for all intents and purposes he should have been dead;  Cas had watched him die.  But lately he'd been finding clues that hinted that the angel might be alive - little pranks, candy wrappers, and just yesterday, one golden feather.

Cas took another deep breath and closed his eyes.  This was so embarrassing.

"Gabriel?  I know you're back.  And if you're around somewhere... I could really use some advice."

With a whoosh of air and a ruffle of feathers, Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of him wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"You rang, little bro?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stared in astonishment for a moment. He was pretty sure he had been right, but actually seeing Gabriel standing there was still a bit shocking.

"Are those your wings or are you just happy to see me?" Gabe teased. "Did you get my calling cards? Thought I'd surprise you. So uh... surprise!" Gabriel grinned.

"How..." Cas started.

"No idea. Dad I guess. Just like the last few times he brought you back. You'd think he could at least leave a note or something. Anyway, it's good to see you again."  
  
"It's good to see you too," Cas said, stepping forward to embrace him.   
  
"So what's on your mind, Castiel?" Gabe said as he squeezed him a little tighter.

"This!" Cas exclaimed, pulling back and tugging at one of his wings. "I can't seem to control them lately. They just keep popping out at the most inopportune times... and even now, I can't seem to get them to stay down. " He rubbed at his forehead in exasperation.

"Ohhh," Gabriel uttered.  "I was just joking about that. I thought you were gonna proposition me for a wing grooming or something..."

"What can I do about it, Gabriel?" Cas asked, visibly becoming more frustrated.

Gabe frowned for a minute and then cleared his throat. "Did we never discuss this, Cas? You see, sometimes when an angel..."

"I know _why_ it's happening! I just don't know what to do about it! "

"Maybe you need to go spend a little alone time with your vessel," Gabe suggested.

Cas sighed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, why is this suddenly happening? I've never had so little control over my wings before! Not even as a fledgling!"

Gabe nodded thoughtfully. "It _is_ strange for an angel of your age. But honestly Cassie, you never did any... experimenting. Maybe your Grace and your vessel are in need of some sexual release. It's good for you, you know, letting your Grace bond with another's... or with a human soul if you're into that."

"Maybe," Cas admitted. "This is just so embarrassing. " He tried once more and finally his wings folded up and disappeared.

"There's not much you can do about it," Gabe said. "It's just like when humans get aroused..."

"Yeah, yeah.  That's happening too.  But at least that's easier to hide."

Gabe smiled sympathetically.  "So what is it that's got you so wound up lately, anyway?"

"I... I don't know. I've been living here for a few days now. It's happened twice since I moved in. It happened once a few months ago, but I chalked it up to coincidence. But now it's becoming bothersome. "

"I'd be riled up if I had to live with that big sexy moose-man too," Gabriel said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  "I want to climb him like a tree," he growled.

"I'm not..." Cas started. "I'm not attracted to Sam."

Gabe stared at him until Cas began to blush. " Oh Cassie. Dean Winchester? I know you dragged him out of Hell and all, but..."

"I can't help it.  I don't know why.  Lately I just _look_ at him and I..."

"I know," Gabriel sighed. "Well he _is_ pretty, I'll give him that. Those emerald-green eyes, the freckles, the pink pouty lips...  and honestly, he's probably got a pretty rockin' bod under there too..."

Cas frowned as his wings popped out again.

Gabe stifled a laugh.  "Oh Cassie. You've got it bad.  Hey, why the hell are we hanging out in the bathroom anyway?" he suddenly asked. 

"I know, " he sighed.  "I had to lock myself in here earlier so Dean wouldn't see me.  He had just gotten out of the shower and barely looked at him and my wings just..."

Gabe drummed his fingers against the counter.  "We need to get you laid.  You know, I think Inias is still into you.  Maybe a little one-night stand would do you some good."

"Gabe!"  
  
"Whaaat?" Gabe asked innocently.  
  
"I don't want Inias."

"I know.  Only thing is, I don't think Dean's into men..."

"He's not," Cas sighed. "That's why it's even worse that this is happening!  He can't find out that I'm..."

"Horny for him?" Gabe teased. "Look, Cas, that's not the _only_ reason we get our wings out, you know."

"Well yes, but it's different with angels!" Cas said, exasperated.  "I mean, it's a comfort thing for us!  We groom each others' wings!  But you know how sensitive our wings are to human touch!  And we don't whip them out for just anyone."

Gabriel huffed.  "I know, I know.  I'm just saying, Dean doesn't know _why_ your wings are out.  For all he knows, it's totally normal."

Cas folded his wings up and slouched against the sink.  "I guess so."

"We'll figure this out, Cassie.  Promise.  In the meantime, you should really go have some alone time.  Take the edge off."  
  
Cas sighed.  "I don't... _do_ that."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I just don't find it satisfying."  Cas sighed and leaned his head back against the wall.    
  
Gabriel stared at him in disbelief. "I think you must be doin' it wrong.  Look, Cas, that's all I can think of.  Just... try it.  Maybe it'll calm you down a little.   Either that or try to make a move on him.  Who knows, maybe he's into it!"  
  
"He's not."  
  
Gabe shrugged. "Never know unless you try."  
  
"This is awful," Cas grumbled.   
  
"Just relax, Cassie.  I'll take care of everything.  I'm making it my personal mission to get you laid!"  
  
Cas groaned.  "Why did I call you again?"  
  
Gabriel just grinned. 


	4. Chapter 4

The more his wings misbehaved, the more depressed Cas became with the whole situation. It wasn't just about the physical attraction; he had wanted Dean since the day he rescued him from Hell. As he gripped him tightly, fighting his way out of that God forsaken place, his Grace clung tightly to Dean's soul lest he lose it there forever. For a few moments, they were one, and Cas could see and feel everything in Dean's soul - the deep love for his brother, the pain of loss, the unwarranted guilt. He saw the boy who was forced to grow up too fast and the man who sacrificed everything for the ones he loved.  He loved Dean with every fiber of his being.  For Gabriel to cheapen it by saying he just needed to get laid couldn't be further from the truth.  Even if he needed that too.

Cas had taken to hiding in his bedroom again, only coming down for a moment on occasion or when the brothers were out on a job.

Dean, of course, was starting to wonder what was going on.

"You think Cas is okay up there?" he asked Sam worriedly as he picked at his breakfast.

"Why wouldn't he be okay? "

"I dunno. He just spends all his time up there lately. And he doesn't sleep, so what the hell is he doing?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "He's never had his own place before. Maybe he's just really enjoying taking it easy for once."

"Well I get relaxing and all, but don't you think he'd at least come down and talk to us once in awhile? I just think it's weird."

"So go knock on his door," Sam suggested.

"I have!  A few times. Every time I ask if he wants to do something he gets all weird too. I've asked him if he wanted to go on jobs with us, asked if he wanted to help me wash the car... oh,  that day I went to the lake to do some fishing... I asked him if he'd want to go for a swim and he nearly _yelled_ 'no' at me. Then I asked him to at least put sunblock on my back and he wouldn't even come out! He stuck his arm out of the door and barely tried. It's all just bizarre."

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

"And say what?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam sighed. " _You're_ the one who's worried about him."

Dean grunted in annoyance, and after a few minutes of silence, he finally acquiesced.  "I guess I'll go talk to him."

"Thank God," Sam mumbled under his breath.

Dean climbed the stairs, stopping to listen for a moment as he stood outside Cas's bedroom door.

"Cas?"

There was a pause, and then finally a small voice answered.  "Yes?"

"Hey, can I come in?"

Another minute passed before he heard the click of the lock and the rattle of the door handle.  The door inched open a crack as Cas stuck his head out.  "What can I do for you, Dean?"  he asked.

"Can I just come in for a sec?"

"I... I guess," Cas said, stepping back from the door.  Dean shoved his way in before Cas had a chance to change his mind.

"What's up?" Cas asked.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.  "Sit," he said, patting the spot next to him.   Cas gingerly sat down and turned to face him.

"I don't even know what I want to say here," Dean fumbled.  He took a deep breath and continued.  "You've been acting kind of weird, and I'm worried about you."

Cas frowned.  "Dean, I'm fine."

"Well you've been hiding out in your room a lot and...  I don't know. Are you pissed at me or something?  I mean, I know I can be an ass sometimes, but I really don't remember what I did, so..."

"Dean," Cas interrupted, suddenly feeling awful for making him worry.  "I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything."

"So why are you avoiding me?"  The hurt look on Dean's face was _almost_ enough to distract Cas from the fact that his bathrobe was gaping open in the front, exposing most of his smoothly muscled chest.

"I'm not avoiding you," Cas said, his eyes skimming over the anti-possession tattoo just below Dean's left clavicle... and those freckles again.

"You sure?  Because you're not even looking me in the eye right now."

Cas jerked his attention back to Dean's face, embarrassed.  "I... sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind.  I promise, Dean.  It's just a few angel problems I'm trying to sort through."

"Can I do anything?"

Cas smiled fondly at him.  "No, I think I have to figure this one out on my own."

"If you're sure," Dean said dubiously.  He stood up slowly and Cas followed him to the door.  "I just worry about you, man," he said, suddenly putting an arm around him and clapping him on the back.

Tears nearly sprung to Cas's eyes as he felt his wings unfurl around him.

"Whoa," Dean said, tightening his embrace as he stared at the feathers just inches from his face.

Cas was breathing hard now, nearly panting as he tried to contain his humiliation, but he couldn't let on to what was really happening.

Dean finally pulled away and took a few steps back, trying to take in the view.  "Fuck, those things are huge," he breathed, making Cas blush hard.  "Goddamn, Cas, your wings are gorgeous."

Cas whimpered, feeling a little vulnerable as Dean stared at his wings, so boldly splayed out to either side of him.  It felt wrong and dirty, and at the same time it was turning him on even more.

Dean reached out and stroked his fingers through the thick feathers and Cas groaned loudly while still trying to keep up his outwardly stoic appearance.

Dean frowned.  "You sure you're alright?"

Cas nodded, gritting his teeth.

"Well come on down once in awhile.  Let me help with whatever's bugging you, Cas."

"I don't think you can help me with this."

"Well I can try."

Cas laughed nervously.  "I wish you could, Dean."

Dean smiled sadly as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Is he gone?" Gabriel asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

Cas nodded, and let out the breath he'd been holding.

"No wonder you're all hot and bothered.  That the first time he's tried to cop a feel?" Gabe smirked.

"Let's not talk about it, Gabe.  This whole thing is stupid.  Dean _is not_ and never _will be_ interested in me. I'm just torturing myself by being here."

"Aw, Cas. I'm tellin' ya.  Go out and get some action.  It'll calm you down a little.  Hey, how about that cherub you met a while back? Cupid? "

Cas shot him a deathly glare.

"Whaaat?  He's a nice guy!" Gabe insisted. "A little overly excitable but..."

"Gabriel! Look, I was fine on my own before. I just need to stop getting tempted here."

"So you're going to go back to your old celibate life, give up on this sweet new living arrangement, and... what? Never talk to the Winchesters again? "

"I guess if that's what it takes," he sighed.

"And what excuse are you going to give Dean? At the very least he considers you a good friend, Castiel. "

"I know, " Cas said softly. "So I'll just leave. I'll worry about explaining later."

Gabriel huffed loudly. "You're not gonna just take off like that, you jackass. I'm gonna figure this out, Cassie. In the meantime, you stay put or I will clip your damn wings, understand me?"

Cas glowered at him but he slumped back down on his bed. "I don't know what you think you're going to do. I'll stick it out a few more days, but then I'm gone. "

"Fine. That's all I ask."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, wrapping a towel around his waist as he usually did each morning. He paused to swipe some condensation off of the mirror and gave himself a good once-over as he finger-combed through his hair.

Satisfied that he looked presentable, he headed to his bedroom to change, but as he opened the door, he nearly jumped backwards as he saw an unfamiliar woman lying on his bed.

He took a tentative step forward and cleared his throat. "Can I help you with something?" he asked awkwardly.

"Mmmhmm."  The petite Asian woman was sprawled out seductively on his bed, and she was motioning for him to come closer.

Dean stared at her doubtfully. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but she'd also shown up uninvited to the bunker, and that was a huge red flag. Usually he'd have reached for a gun by now, but since he was wearing nothing but a damn towel, his options were limited. He grabbed a flask of holy water off of his dresser and doused her with it.

The woman let out a shriek as she sat up quickly, fanning her now-clinging white shirt away from her ample chest. "That's no way to treat a lady, " she scolded. "You do that to all the girls you bring here?"

"Who _are_ you?" Dean demanded.  He couldn't help but think that this woman looked oddly familiar. Even her outfit. Yes, he definitely remembered that skimpy schoolgirl outfit. And her boobs. He never forgot a nice set of boobs.

"Just someone who followed you home from the bar the other night. I thought I'd surprise you. "

Dean frowned. "Um. I'm flattered. Really I am. But breaking and entering is a little too stalker-esque for me."

The woman stood and strutted over to him until they were face-to-face. "Come on, " she crooned, walking her fingers up his chest. "I just came over for a little fun... Dean."  Her eyes were the color of honey, and Dean stared, subconsciously counting the golden flecks in them.    
  
"Do I know you?  You look so familiar," he asked as her fingers twined through his damp hair.    He was mesmerized, albeit confused now.

"I told you, the bar."

"No, that's not it..." He jerked back suddenly as it came to him. "Busty Beauty of the Month, January 2014."

"Oh, you're good," she laughed.  "You might know me by my other name though..."

"Huh?"  Dean barely had a chance to blink before Gabriel appeared in front of him where the woman had just been.   "What the...?"

"What's up, big guy?  You miss me?" Gabriel grinned.

"What the actual _fuck_?" Dean said as he quickly reached for a shirt and yanked it over his head.  He wrapped his towel a little tighter. "What are you... I mean... how are you...?"

"Yeah, yeah, I already went through that with Castiel.  I'm back, don't know how or why, you threw the water on me, I'm not a demon, yadda yadda.  Are we good now?"

"No.  Why were you _touching_ me?"

Gabriel laughed.  "What, you're afraid of a guy touching you?  Are you really that insecure?"

"No.  I just don't like _you_ touching me.  What do you want, anyway?"

Gabriel filed that bit of information away for later.  "C'mon, Dean-o!  Is that any way to welcome back someone who's been gone for years?"

Dean rubbed his temples in exasperation.  "Can't you just wait to harass me until I have pants on?"

Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers, immediately disappearing, and Dean looked around suspiciously before dropping the towel and shoving his legs into his boxers.

"Are you good now?" Gabriel asked, popping back into the room.

"Fuck," Dean mumbled as he reached for a clean pair of jeans.  "So what do you want from me?" he growled.

"Hey, Don't flatter yourself, bucko.  I'm not here for you, I'm here for Castiel.  Have you noticed him acting strange lately?"

Dean paused, suddenly interested in what the angel had to say.  "Yeah.  Actually he's been acting _really_ strange.  Not leaving his room, doesn't want to do anything, barely talks to me.  He just said it's an 'angel problem'.  Has he talked to you?"  
  
"Yeah," Gabriel said feigning a sad look.  "He's sick, Dean.  It's an uh, angel sickness."  
  
"Okay, well heal him already!" Dean practically yelled.   
  
"It's not something I can fix."  
  
"Of course." Dean ran a hand through his hair as he angrily gnashed his teeth. "There has to be _something_ we can do!"  
  
"Well," Gabriel started.  "Not me.  But there might be something _you_ can do."  
  
"What?  Tell me."  
  
"Cassie's Grace needs to recharge.  And the best way to do that is through human contact," Gabe said solemnly.   
  
"...What?"  
  
"Human touch!  He needs to be around people.  As much as possible!  Well, not too much I guess.  Don't want to overwhelm him.  Just one person is adequate.  You."  Dean was squinting at him skeptically, and Gabriel was fully aware of just how ridiculous the whole thing sounded.    
  
"Touch him?  Well that sounds dirty.  How am I supposed to um.  Touch him?"  
  
Gabriel snorted.  "I'm not asking you to blow him, Dean.  Geez.  Just... you know, pat him on the back, put an arm around him every so often, hug him.  Fix his tie or his hair, make little excuses."  
  
Dean was staring at him confusedly.  "I don't understand how this will help?"  
  
Gabriel gave him a long-suffering sigh.  "Trust me, Dean.  His Grace needs time to recover.  Being around humans helps.  He needs to feel happy and needed."  
  
"Okay... So if being around humans helps, why is Cas hiding out in his bedroom?"  
  
"God you're a slow one," Gabriel grunted.  "Much like yourself, he's far too proud to ask for help.  He doesn't want you to see him as weak.  So if you do this, you need to act nonchalant.  Don't let him know I told you this."  
  
Dean nodded slowly. "Alright.  I guess I can do that.  For Cas."  
  
"Good.  So, I need you to get as close as possible.  Hell, I'd tell you to sleep in the same bed, but that would probably freak you out.  You and your fragile masculinity,"  Gabe scoffed.  
  
Dean's nostrils flared at the implication that he couldn't handle something so simple as taking care of his friend.  "I..." he stuttered.  Well hell, he couldn't let Gabriel win here.  "Fine.  I don't care, but how the hell do I bring _that_ up?  He doesn't even sleep!"  
  
"Figure it out," Gabriel said impatiently.  "Tell him... I don't know, you're having nightmares and you want him to watch over you."  
  
Dean sputtered. "Gee, that's not creepy."  
  
Gabriel sighed for the millionth time that night.  "He _can_ sleep.  Just because he doesn't _need_ to doesn't mean he never does."  
  
"Oh," Dean said in surprise.  
  
"So can you do it or not?" Gabriel asked.  "I'm really getting worried about him.  He's getting worse."  
  
Dean steeled his jaw and took a deep breath.  "Yeah.  I'll take care of him."  
  
"Good!  Remember, don't tell him I let you know all of this."    
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"So... Is Sam around?"  Gabriel asked, waggling his eyebrows. "Because _this_ angel could use a little human contact from _that guy_ if you know what I mean."  
  
Dean shook his head.  "Dude.  Gross." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Cas!  Are you decent?  I'm coming in." Dean called as he knocked on the bedroom door. 

"Oh. Uh.  Yes.  Okay," Cas fumbled.  He was lying on his bed with a book in hand, dressed in Dean's old AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of red plaid sleep pants.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, instantly chastising himself for ignoring the obvious.

Cas held up the book and gave him a curious look.  "Reading."

"Oh.  Right.  Well, Sammy's already in bed and I was just about to watch some Doctor Who on Netflix. Wanna join me?"

"Uhh," Cas stalled.  "Thank you, but I think I'll just read some more."

Dean frowned.  "Come on, Cas.  We haven't hung out much at all since you moved in.  You're giving me a complex."  He stood and took the book from Cas's hand, then set it on the nightstand.  "Come," he said, grabbing his wrist and tugging until he stood. 

Cas managed a tiny smile and let himself be dragged into Dean's bedroom. As he watched Dean fuss with the pillows, arranging them so they could sit up comfortably, he realized how much he _missed_ hanging out.  Dean was his friend; there was no reason he couldn't just watch some TV with him.  Even if practically lying in bed next to him felt a little too intimate...

"You know what we need?"  Dean asked suddenly.  "Booze.  I'll be right back."

Dean hurried off to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest bottle of whiskey they had. He had a feeling he was going to need a little liquid courage to ask Cas... what was it he was going to do?  Ask Cas to share a bed with him?  Yeah.  He needed a _shitload_ of booze. He was happy that Cas had at least ventured out of his bedroom, but he had a feeling this was going to get awkward fast. Still, if Cas was sick, and if this would really help, he was determined do it. Somehow.  Gabriel had better know what the hell he was talking about. 

Cas was lying on the bed, secretly taking a few calming breaths when Dean came back with the alcohol. He sat up quickly as Dean unpaused the TV and poured them each a drink.

"Bottoms up, Cas," Dean said, slamming his back and pouring another before Cas could even lift his glass.

The Doctor was thankfully a good distraction, and Cas was feeling pretty relaxed for the first time in days.  As long as he didn't think about the fact that he was sitting close enough to Dean to feel his body heat... and smell his cologne... and for some reason, Dean kept bumping him, or brushing against his arm...  No, he couldn't think about that.  He quickly tossed back his fourth shot of whiskey and Dean poured him another.

After a few episodes, they were both comfortably tipsy and Dean was fighting to stay awake.  "Hey Cas," he finally slurred as he turned off the TV.  "M'gettin' tired."

Cas stood up and stretched.  "Okay, Dean.  I'll let you get some sleep.  Thanks for the invite.  This was nice," he said.  For a brief moment, he wondered if the last few times had just been a fluke.  Maybe he could keep himself under control after all.

"Wait, Cas..."

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here?" Dean asked, thankful for the booze coursing through his veins.  The question came out much easier than he thought it would.

Cas squinted and tilted his head in confusion.  "What do you mean?"

"Just... stay," he repeated.  "Please."

"Okaaay," Cas tentatively sat back down on the corner of the bed.

"No," Dean sighed.  "Here.  Lie down with me.  " he said, tugging at Cas's shirt until he was lying down next to him. 

Cas stared at him curiously, wondering what in the world Dean was doing.  Perhaps he had consumed much more alcohol than he thought.

"Turn the light off?" Dean asked drowsily.

As they lay there in darkness, Cas suddenly felt an arm snake it's way around his waist.

"Dean?"

"Mmmhmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just... I'm having nightmares, Cas. Need you to stay," he mumbled.

"You haven't even fallen asleep yet," Cas said, smiling to himself at Dean's obvious intoxication.

"But I _might_ have nightmares," he whined tiredly.  "Need you to stay in my bed tonight.  I need to touch you.  Wanna make you feel better."

Cas shivered.  He knew Dean was just acting strangely because he was drunk.  Still, part of him couldn't help but pretend this was real;  He was lying in bed face-to-face with an adorably sleepy Dean Winchester.  Dean's arm was wrapped tightly around his waist - not because he was drunk, but because he _wanted_ to touch him.   He let himself daydream for a few minutes, just listening to the sound of Dean's breath as it slowed to a gentle rhythm.  As Dean's arm became heavier and his muscles relaxed, he suddenly snuggled in close, burying his face in Cas's neck.    
  
Here, in the pitch-black darkness of the bunker, Cas finally let his wings unfurl behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was somewhere in between sleeping and waking, in that comfortable place where his eyes were still closed but he was vaguely aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed as he slowly became lucid, was that he was being clutched tightly.  He was on his back with Cas was curled up against his chest, head on his shoulder, arm around his waist and a leg hooked over one of Dean's. His breath was hot against Dean's neck and his hair was tickling his nose.

Dean let his sleepy eyes flutter open and he startled as he realized he was also being swaddled by one of Cas's enormous black wings.

Okay, Dean thought as he glanced down. This is weird. Really fuckin' weird.  But if it helped Cas... hell, who was he kidding?  He was comfortable.   _Really_ comfortable... and kind of turned on.  Cas was clinging to him like he was never going to let go and he was oddly okay with it.  In fact, right now he was fighting back the urge to roll Cas onto his back, pin him to the mattress, and kiss him senseless. _What the fuck?_

Of course he'd thought about Cas before.  Cas was a good looking guy, and his closest friend to boot.  On occasion, he'd swear he'd seen Cas eye-fucking him across the room, and for Dean Winchester, it was just reflex for him to eye-fuck him right back.  But beyond that, Cas had never made a move, so for all he knew, it was just some awkward angel habit.

Despite his now-obvious arousal, he was really enjoying the sleepy morning snuggle session.  The only problem with this situation, was that at some point Cas was going to wake up and things were going to get awkward.

For now, he was getting an eyeful of those big beautiful wings that Cas was usually so careful to hide. He'd never really studied a wing up close before, nevermind a human-sized pair. The feathers were an opalescent black, sleek and shiny and well-groomed.  He reached out and caressed a few of them, spreading his fingers and rubbing against the long wing bone.

Cas immediately jerked and whimpered in his sleep while his wings trembled.

Amused by this reaction, Dean did it again, sliding his hand down the length of the bone.

"Ohhh, Dean..." Cas moaned in a wantonly debauched voice, and fuck if that didn't get Dean all hot and bothered.

He continued gently stroking Cas's wing until he suddenly noticed something digging into his hip. Shit. Cas was hard and ever-so-slightly bucking his hips against him.

Ooookay. Perhaps he shouldn't have been playing with the wings. He lay there quietly for a while, thinking Cas would calm down, but he was moving his hips faster now and panting. Holy shit it was hot, but he was suddenly feeling pretty guilty since Cas was still asleep.

With one last glance at the horny angel next to him, he spoke softly.

"Cas? "

" Mmmm," Cas moaned, completely unfazed. Dean felt even worse now because it was pretty obvious Cas was getting close.

"C'mon, Cas, wake up, " he said, gently rocking his shoulder.

Cas startled awake and immediately jumped backwards as he realized what he was doing. It was bad enough that he'd been holding onto him for dear life, but humping his leg was really pushing things.

"I am s...so sorry, " he stammered. He was still trembling from being so close to release. "I should go. "

"Cas, " Dean said firmly. He pulled Cas back into the same position he had been in. "Finish. "

"What? Dean..?"

"Finish," Dean repeated.

"Dean, I can't do that!"

Dean sighed. " Dammit, Cas." Without a second thought, he muscled Cas onto his back and thrusted their hips together. "Then I'll do it for you. "

Cas yelped in surprise as he felt Dean's hard length rubbing against his own. What was happening? He was still a little groggy but he was pretty sure he wasn't dreaming. Dean's pale green eyes were staring down at him determinedly as he rubbed against him and all Cas could manage to do was stare back, mouth slightly agape, with his wings spread out and fluttering beneath him.

"Dean, " Cas squeaked weakly, digging his fingertips into his shoulders and moving his hips in tandem now.

"There you go, " Dean encouraged. "Come on. Let it go, Cas. "

Cas let out a choked cry and suddenly gripped him tighter. "Oh. Dean! Dean! Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Dean pulled back grinning as Cas's body finally relaxed. "Better?"

Cas nodded breathlessly. "But... why?"

Dean laughed. "Cas, you were humping my leg like a dog. And you were close to uh... you know. I just know it sucks to not finish," Dean said awkwardly.  

Cas just stared at him, panting and unsure of what to say. Slowly, he was able to fold and hide his wings.

"So um. It's early. Come back to sleep." Dean said, offering his arm so that Cas could sleep on his shoulder again.

Cas was confused, but if Dean was offering, he wasn't about to say no. With a quick flash of his Grace, he cleaned himself up, then took his spot next to Dean.  

"You okay? " Dean asked, tightening an arm around him as he trembled. 

Cas just nodded, too dazed to think straight.   He had never... _climaxed_ like that before.   He had tried on his own, but usually he got too anxious when his body started feeling out of control and he would stop.  With Dean coaxing him on, it had felt amazing, but now he was feeling needy and emotional.  He squeezed Dean a little tighter in desperation, needing _more._ More closeness, more touching, more of whatever Dean wanted to give him.    
  
Dean closed his eyes in mock-sleep, wondering what the hell just came over him.  Well, he promised Gabriel he'd take care of Cas, but he was pretty sure this wasn't what he'd had in mind.   
  
Cas lay there still shivering until Dean nuzzled the hair from his forehead and brushed against it with his lips.  "Shhhh.  It's okay," he soothed.  "Sleep, Cas."


	8. Chapter 8

"So how was your night, Castiel?" Gabe appeared suddenly in the middle of his bedroom, where Cas had retreated after a slightly awkward parting with Dean this morning.  

"Gabriel!  What in the world did you do?" Cas immediately demanded.  

Gabriel feigned innocence.  "Whatever do you mean?"

"Dean asked me to _sleep in his bed l_ ast night.  I mean, he was drunk, but still..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cassie.  But do tell me about _that,"_ Gabriel grinned.

Cas scowled.  "Just tell me what you did."

"Nothing!  You said yourself he was drunk!  Now, what happened?"

"What do you _think_ happened?  He asked me to stay with him, but he was drunk and he started... I don't know, _snuggling_ with me and the wings came out..."  Cas blushed and covered his face with a hand.

"So what if the wings came out!  Snuggling is a great start, right?  Hell, I didn't expect him to go that far.  Maybe ol' Dean-o is less hetero than we thought, huh?"

Cas shrugged, still red-faced.  "He also uh... uh.  Nevermind."

Gabe quirked a smile.  "I swear to dad, Castiel, you'd better tell me what you were just about to say!"

Cas sighed.  "It's so embarrassing.  I woke up clinging to him and um... I was kind of humping his leg."

Gabriel tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back his laughter.  "Oh Cassie," he said sympathetically.

"And he..." Cas took a deep breath.  "Made me finish."

"What?" Gabriel exclaimed.

"He... um... flipped me over and... um...  finished me off."  Cas stood there awkwardly, looking down at the floor as his wings sprung out around him.

"Holy shit!  This is going _way_ better than I planned."

"I think he was just being considerate because I had been so close to..."

"Cas..."  Gabriel shot him an incredulous look.  "One-hundred-percent 'straight' guys don't finish their buddies off and then snuggle with them."

"I don't know, Gabe," Cas sighed.  "I don't think it was a big deal to him."

"Oh, please.  So let me guess... you're back to hiding in your bedroom again now?"

Cas glared at him.

"Oh you're not?  Come on, then!  Let's head downstairs.  It's almost time for Sammy to come back from his run and _damn_ , he looks good all sweaty and..."

"Gabriel..."

"Come on, Cas!"

Cas was dragged downstairs unwillingly by his older archangel brother.  Once a pain in the ass, always a pain in the ass, Cas thought.

"Dean!" Gabe yelled as he pulled Cas into the kitchen behind him.  "My second-favorite Winchester!  How's things?"

"Fine, I guess?  Why?"  Dean lowered his eyes for a moment, trying not to incriminate himself with what had happened last night.  For some reason, he was sure Gabe would see right through him.  

"Good, good.  Just trying to get Cassie here to be more social," he winked.  "Always up there with his nose in a book, am I right?"

Dean shrugged.  "Yeah. He's been up there a lot.  He visited for a while last night though."

"Oh?"

Dean nodded and cleared his throat nervously.  "Wanna watch some more DW tonight, Cas?"

Cas's could feel red flush creeping up his face.  He couldn't believe Dean was asking him to hang out again after he'd made an ass of himself last night. He stood there, jaw gaping until Gabriel elbowed him.

"Yes!  I mean, sure.  That would be nice," Cas said weakly.

"Cool.   Well, I'm going down to wash the car.  You're welcome to join me if you want.  Otherwise, Sammy should be back shortly."

Gabriel gave Cas a little shove.  "Yeah, go help him wash the car, Cas. I'll stay up here and wait for Sam to get home.  In his tight little running shorts..."

Dean rolled his eyes.  "Gross."  He turned to Cas.  "I just gotta change into something else first and I'll meet you in the garage, 'kay?"  He turned and headed up the stairs.

"Go!" Gabriel hissed, elbowing him again until Cas finally acquiesced and headed off to the garage.

As Dean came back downstairs, now dressed in his denim cutoffs and an old band tee, Gabriel was trying hard to stifle his laughter. "Nice shorts, " he snorted. "Do they come in men's?"

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm not washing the car in jeans."

"Wait a minute. Turn around. "

"What? Why?" Dean asked, spinning around in case he'd sat in something.

"Ohh. I get it now. Showin' off the goods, huh Dean-o?  And you're gonna be all bent over washing the car in those things? Well I must admit, they do flatter."

"Oh for fuck's sake! " Dean grumbled, covering his ass with his hands.

"Sorry, " Gabriel laughed. "Just making an observation. Hey, before you head down there, how has Cas been?"

Dean was more than happy to change the subject. "He seemed pretty good last night..." he trailed off, suddenly feeling a little guilty as he remembered Cas's body writhing beneath him.

"Yeah?  Did you touch him at all?  Because he seems better today than he's been in a while."

Dean bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep from laughing at Gabriel's question.  "Uhh... yeah. He slept in my bed. Just like you suggested. It's... it's helping? "

"Oh definitely! Don't get me wrong, he's got a long way to go, but whatever you did last night, keep doing it."

"Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna go wash my car now," Dean said as his face began to burn in embarrassment. He turned and fled for the stairs.

"You sneaky little bastard," Gabriel mumbled to himself. "At least you're making this easy for me." He jumped as Sam suddenly walked in behind him.

"Who are you talking to? " Sam asked, frowning in confusion.

"Just myself, I guess," Gabe sighed. "Dean and Cas left me all alone up here, so I'm glad you're back. I could use the company."

"Okaaay," Sam said slowly. "But I really need to shower first..."

"No problem! So we'll go do that now and then we can Netflix and chill."

"You think so, huh?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes, bemused at the angel's constant attempts to get him in bed.

Gabe shrugged and grinned. "One of these days, kiddo..."

"One of these days I'll get sick of your bad attempts at flirting and give in to shut you up, you mean?" Sam teased.

"Whatever works."


	9. Chapter 9

Lying in bed with Dean for a second night in a row felt surreal, but slightly more comfortable this time.  It was odd, Cas thought, considering they were both sober.  He was propped up against the headboard with a pile of pillows, sitting so close to Dean, their legs were touching.

Cas snuggled into his pillows a little deeper, feeling warm and relaxed as Dean sung along with the wordless theme song.  It didn't matter how many episodes they had watched now, it still made Cas laugh every time.

"Doo-wee-oooh!" Dean sung right into Cas's ear, cracking up each time Cas couldn't keep a straight face.

"Well, I'm gettin' tired.  Is it cool if I get ready for bed?" Dean asked as he stood and leisurely stretched.

"Sure.  I can head off to bed too if you're tired," Cas said, silently wishing Dean would ask him to stay there again.

"You don't have to." Dean shrugging his t-shirt off over his head and making Cas whimper in the back of his throat.  "I mean..." he paused.  "I've been having these nightmares.  Um.  About Hell.  And I don't want to be alone?" The last sentence came out as a question and Dean mentally kicked himself.  "Shit.  I mean, you don't _have_ to stay or anything, I just..."

"No," Cas said, stopping him mid-sentence.  "I'll stay.  I could um.  Keep a watch over you.  Wake you if you're having nightmares or something," he fumbled.

Dean let out a sigh of relief.  "Yeah.  Okay.  Good."  He unzipped his jeans and bent to pull them down and Cas closed his eyes for a second, trying not to stare at his ass.

"So," Dean said, climbing back into bed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.  "What's with the wings lately?" he asked.

"W...what?" Cas stuttered.

"The wings!" he said, gesturing behind Cas.  "I just wondered.  I mean, all these years I never saw them and suddenly they're out all the time."

Cas sighed as he tilted his head back, and sure enough, his wings were out and fluttering unashamedly behind him.  "I... I don't know..." he lied, wishing he could just cut the damn things off at this point.  He managed to snap them back behind him, but once again he couldn't get them to disappear.

"I'm not complaining.  I can't stop staring at them.  They're really amazing.  And so freakin' huge!"

Cas was pretty sure his face was turning scarlet with that unintentional complement.

"I didn't expect them to be black," Dean continued.  "I guess because the stupid fairy tale and lore books always describe angel wings as foofy and white.  But yours are just _badass_."

"Um.  Thank you," Cas managed.  He couldn't take Dean staring so hungrily at his wings.

"Right, so anyway, do you like..." he paused as he tried to phrase his question properly.  "Do you have control over them?  I mean, I guess you must since they've been hidden all these years."

"Usually, yes.  But not so much lately," Cas admitted, looking ashamed.

"Oh," Dean said softly.  "I'm sorry.  Well, for what it's worth, I like them.  You should have them out more often."

"That's probably not a good idea."

Dean frowned.  "Does having them out make you uncomfortable or something?"

"Sort of, yes."

"Wellll..." Dean said thoughtfully, "Maybe we can figure out why they keep appearing when you don't want them to?  Maybe there's a trigger or something."

"No!" Cas yelped.  "I mean... that's not necessary."

"Sure it is.  Let's see.  You've got them out now, they were out when we were washing the car earlier, they were out last night when you were... well.  You know," he grinned.  "Oh, the last time I washed the car too!"  Suddenly the smile faded from his face as he abruptly stopped talking.  "Holy shit."

Cas looked away and sighed.  His heart was pounding in his chest.   Slowly he pulled back, inching away until he was at the furthest point on the bed.

"Your wings come out when you're horny, don't they?" Dean asked apprehensively.

Cas was absolutely humiliated, but he felt like he owed Dean some sort of explanation.  Somehow.  "I... I don't mean to... I can't control the stupid things and I..." he took a quick gulp of air, "I don't know why this is happening.  I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh," Dean said, moving forward and placing a finger on his lips.

"Dean..." Cas mumbled.

"Shhhh."

Cas stared up into Dean's bright green eyes that were looking at him in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Am _I_ what's making you horny, Cas?" Dean breathed.

Cas's eyes were wide and terrified, he was breathing heavy and trembling as he sat there, unsure of what to say. Dean's finger was still pressed to his lips, so he wasn't sure he could speak anyway.

"Dean," he managed.  His eyes widened a little more as Dean's finger slid into his mouth.  Those green eyes were absolutely lustful as they looked down at him expectantly, so Cas closed his eyes and did the first thing that came to mind; he began sliding his tongue around Dean's finger as he sucked gently.

When he finally pulled back, Dean was still staring at him, but panting heavily himself this time.

"Holy shit," he whispered again.

Cas's eyes were so trained on Dean's, that he didn't notice the hand making it's way to his pants. He jolted and whimpered as Dean's fingers fumbled with his belt buckle.  He was feeling overwhelmed with this new turn of events.  There was no way Dean was actually going to touch him, right?

"Why haven't you said anything?" Dean murmured, just seconds before he thrust his hand inside Cas's boxers.

Cas's eyes rolled back and his breathing quickened as Dean wrapped a hand around his shaft and gave it a little squeeze.  "Dean," he squeaked desperately.

Dean suddenly paused, looking guilty.  "Shit.  Should I stop?"

"No!  It's just... You... Dean, you're not interested in men," Cas awkwardly blurted.

Dean burst out laughing.  " _That's_ why you stopped me?  Shit, Cas."  He rubbed at his face nervously.  With the moment now passed, he pulled back and sighed.

"Come here," he said, lying back down and pulling Cas into his arms.

Cas snuggled up against Dean's bare chest, breathing in the faint scent of leather and cologne and sweat that clung to his skin.

"There have been guys," Dean said anxiously.  "I'm not entirely open about it..." he trailed off, the admission feeling awkward and heavy on his lips.

"Oh," Cas breathed.

"What about you?"

Cas swallowed nervously.  "What _about_ me?"

"Have there been other guys?"

"No," Cas said, his face blushing furiously.

"Oh."  Dean bit back a tiny smile.  "Still figuring shit out?"

Cas nodded.

"So... maybe we can just take this slow..." Dean whispered.  His hand glided it's way to Cas's cheek, gently raising his chin upward.

Cas could hear the blood pounding in his ears, feel his pulse quicken as Dean softly smiled down at him.  Instinctively, his eyes closed as Dean's face drew nearer, and a second later, Dean's lips were on his. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean's plush pink lips were soft against his own thinner, pale ones. His kiss was slow and gentle, and just enough to leave Cas wanting more. Though he didn't have much experience to draw on, Cas was fairly certain that his tongue wanted in on this too, and he gently opened his mouth.

Dean make a satisfied grunt in the back of his throat and shoved him back on the bed, letting his tongue lick into his mouth as he struggled to remove Cas's pants.

It was _almost_ enough of a distraction to make Cas forget that his wings were fluttering around them excitedly. Ordinarily he'd be mortified by this wanton display, but he couldnt tear his lips away long enough to care.

Dean nudged Cas's legs apart and settled between them, letting their hips rub together in a slow, torturous drag and Cas whined at the warm feeling building in his abdomen. Dean's lips were on his neck now and Cas clutched him as if his life depended on it, wrapping his legs around him in the process.

"Fuck, the things I want to do to you, Cas..." Dean murmured in his ear.

Cas whimpered loudly.  He was grinding his hips against Dean harder now, wishing for a little more friction than their boxer shorts provided.  "I want you, Dean," he whispered, his voice trembling.  "Please."

Dean paused for just a second.  "You asking what I think you're asking, Cas?" he breathed.

Cas looked up at him desperately.  "Please."

Dean kissed him for a few minutes more before finally backing up to slide their shorts off. Immediately his hand wrapped around Cas's cock and began slowly stroking while his other hand reached into the bedside table drawer.

"Sure you're ready?" Dean whispered.

Cas nodded vehemently, and he watched in fascination as Dean applied some lube to his fingers then began massaging some between his legs.  It felt surprisingly good, and Cas was already panting in anticipation.  Ever-so-slowly, Dean began to slide a thick finger inside of him.

Cas cried out as it breached him, his muscles clenching and his body jerking forward, but Dean calmly placed a hand on his chest to still him.

"Shhh, I know.  Try to relax," Dean instructed as he soothed his hand over Cas's chest.  Cas nodded, but try as he might, he couldn't stop clenching.   "Okay.  New plan," Dean said..  He inched his finger in the rest of the way as Cas whined loudly, then returned to kissing him as he let him get used to the feeling.

Cas's wings were twitching wildly now and for some reason, Dean found this a huge turn-on.  "You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Y...yes," Cas gasped, not looking entirely sure.

Dean kissed him again then pulled away, just long enough to lube himself up, before inserting his finger again.

"Dean!  Please.  Now."

"Shhh.  Clench."

"What?"

"Clench for me," he said, using an arm to shove Cas's knees back against his chest.  "Hold it as long as you can."

Cas frowned but did as he was told, clamping down tightly on Dean's finger.

"Good," Dean whispered, inching his hips in closer.

Cas fought to hold it, but he didn't feel he could do it for very long.  "Dean, I can't..."

As soon as Dean felt him loosening his grip, he quickly pulled his finger out and replaced it with his cock, pushing only slightly as Cas's muscles relaxed.

Cas's groaned, but his eyes were wide in astonishment as Dean's girth sunk  into him almost effortlessly.  It was still a little uncomfortable, but he expected it to hurt a bit more.

"Holy shit," Cas whispered, which was so completely out-of-character for him that Dean couldn't help but laugh.

"Gotta make you relax somehow," he grinned. " You ready? "

Cas whimpered softly as he stared up at him.  Something about being in this position was making him feel way too vulnerable and emotional, and he couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but Dean.   
  
"Please, Dean," he mewled.  "Need you. Now."

Dean smiled and slowly started moving his hips, pressing Cas's knees up to his chest, while Cas rested his legs on his shoulders.

Already Cas was arching and moaning uncontrollably as Dean gently thrust into him, and his wings were fiercely flapping around him.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean whispered breathlessly.  "You make the goddamn prettiest filthy noises... "  He licked his lips subconsciously.  "Been wanting to do this with you for so long..."

"You have? " Cas gasped, desperately reaching forward to pull Dean into a kiss.  

"Ohhh yeah, " Dean moaned. "You feel amazing. " He started moving his hips faster, and Cas let out a choked cry as Dean hit a spot inside him that made his toes curl and his wings flail around harder.    
  
"Cas," Dean whispered.  "Touch yourself for me."  
  
Without a second thought, Cas began stroking and he wrapped his legs around Dean's hips.   
  
Dean leaned forward and planted his hands on either of Cas's wings, pinning them to the bed as he sped up and Cas screamed in ecstasy.   "Deeeaan!  Dean!  Yes!  Oh!  Oh!  So.  Good.  Ohh!  Dean!"    
  
Cas came violently into his hand, covering both of their stomachs in a sticky, white mess.    
  
 Dean moaned and watched him intently. Cas was writhing beneath him, looking utterly fucked out, his hair sweaty and matted to his forehead, his cheeks flushed red...  It was almost too much to take.  Dean gave a few more sharp thrusts with his hips.   
  
"Fuckin' hell, Cas. So tight for me.  Fuck!  Fuck!  Ohh yeah!   So gorgeous, Cas.  Shit.  Fuck! Yeah! Fuck!"  He finally collapsed as he pulled out, immediately smothering Cas in kisses as they tried to catch their breath.    
  
Cas was panting hard, and still overcome with emotion as Dean's tongue dipped into his mouth.  "I love you, Dean," he blurted.   
  
Dean paused as he stared  down at Cas, who was now visibly cursing himself for his outburst.    
  
"Shit.  I'm sorry.  I didn't mean..."  Cas was struggling beneath him now, trying pointlessly to hide himself.    
  
"Shut up, Cas," Dean laughed as he kissed him once more, then rolled off onto his side.  "Usually I'd freak out being told that the first time I slept with someone.  But it's _you_."  
  
Cas glanced at him, a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Hell, Cas.  It's not like we just met in a bar.  How many years have we known each other?  I love you too.  Now enough chick flick moments. Get over here," he said.  He opened his arms and motioned for Cas to snuggle in close to his chest.   
  
Cas grinned and slid into his arms, clutching onto him as tightly as he could.  His wings had finally calmed down and he hid them away, finally feeling comfortable and relaxed.  "Does that mean we get to do this again?"   
  
"Hell yes.  And lots of other things too," Dean said sleepily.   
  
"I guess we have to be careful around Sam though," Cas said.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you said you're not really 'out' about it..."  
  
Dean yawned.  "It's not a big deal, Cas. In fact, when we're done here, I'll talk to Sammy.  No, even better, we'll just start making out in front of him."  
  
Cas laughed and rolled his eyes.    
  
"Would you rather tell him we're fucking and give him a demonstration?" Dean teased, snuggling in closer.  "Now, let me sleep for an hour or so and I'll be ready to go again."  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. Thanks, all. Your kind words keep me going. <3

Cas awoke hours later with his arms around Dean and his wings cocooned around them both. He sighed happily, still not quite convinced that this was really happening.

Dean stirred, and Cas tenderly kissed his forehead.  "Hey," he mumbled blissfully.  He glanced at the big black wings wrapped tightly around them and smiled.  "I'm so comfortable..."

"Me too," Cas sighed, letting his legs entwine with Dean's.

"I love your wings," Dean babbled.  "I just wanna bury my face in 'em."

Cas blushed.  "Dean..." he protested.

"What?"

"They're very sensitive," Cas said.

"Oh," Dean lay there a minute, thinking back to the few times he'd touched Cas's wings. "Holy shit, your wings are a huge erogenous zone, aren't they?" he grinned.

Cas bit his bottom lip and nodded shyly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he laughed.  "No wonder you got all weird when I tried to touch them."

"I didn't want you to know why they were out!" Cas laughed weakly.   They lay there quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other.

"Dean? " Cas finally asked.  "Why did you ask me to sleep here again?"

"What do you mean? "

"Nightmares? " he asked skeptically.

Dean gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh. Well, besides the fact that I'd always _wanted_ to ask you to stay, at first I just wanted you to feel better. I was worried about you, Cas."

"Feel better? What do you mean? And what were you worried about? "

Dean paused as he thought about what he was going to say. "You were spending so much time in your room... I was just worried about you. Gabriel told me you were sick," he admitted.

Cas pulled back abruptly. "He told you _what_?"

Dean froze in place, suddenly realizing how stupid the whole thing sounded.  "He said you were sick and your Grace needed to recharge. And the best way to help you was lots of touch and interaction..." he groaned sheepishly.

"And you believed that? "

"It made more sense the way he described it!" Dean said faintly.

"That lying bastard, " Cas sighed. "So you just felt bad for me?"

"No! Fuck no, Cas! Regardless of how bad you felt, I wouldn't have asked you to sleep in my bed unless I wanted you to! And I sure as hell don't hand out pity orgasms!"

Cas considered this for a moment and he nodded slowly. 

"But honestly, I had no clue you were interested, Cas.  So I never would have acted on it.  I'm pissed at the bastard, but at the same time, I would never have done it otherwise..." Dean said softly. "Too much at stake, you know?"

Cas sighed, partially in relief,  and snuggled in close again. "Yeah.  I suppose I should thank him. But I still think I'll yell at him instead. "

Dean laughed. "Well, I for one am not gonna complain. Because now I get to do this." He leaned forward and kissed Cas until they were both dizzy and gasping for breath.

"I could get used to that, " Cas breathed.

"And you should. But for now, I think we should get dressed and go talk to Sam and maybe your idiot brother."

"Do we _have_ to?" Cas whined, making Dean snort with laughter.  They dressed quickly, and Cas easily zapped away his wings; Dean's promise to preen them later making him shiver with anticipation.

After searching for Sam in all the usual places, they neared the living room cautiously as a faint groaning noise was coming from behind the door. Immediately, Dean reached for a gun stashed behind a stack of books on the bookcase and inched his way toward the door. Cas let his angel blade slip into his hand, and on the count of three, they burst through the door.  
  
"Ah shit," Dean groaned.    
  
Sam was buck-naked on the couch, hovering above someone as he looked up guiltily.    
  
"Sorry!" Dean yelled, quickly backing toward the door.  This wasn't the first time he'd ever walked in on Sam having sex, but nonetheless, it was still mortifying. 

"Fuckin' hell!" Gabriel yelled as he popped his head up from under Sam's giant frame.  "Don't you two idiots know how to knock?"  
  
Dean paused, his jaw gaping in astonishment.  "Sammy... Gabriel?  Really?"  
  
"Can you guys just get out?" Sam asked, grabbing the blanket on the back of the couch in an attempt to hide his bare ass.   
  
Dean shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor.  "Yes!  Hell yes.  C'mon, Cas," he said, grabbing his hand and leading him into the library.    
  
  
"Well, on the bright side, I guess this is going to make telling Sammy a whole lot easier," Dean quipped, turning his chair around and pulling Cas toward him until Cas straddled the chair and lowered himself into his lap.   
  
"Mmm," Cas sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.  "This is weird, huh?"   
  
Dean nodded.  "Good-weird."  
  
"Yes," Cas agreed.  "The best kind of weird."  He touched a hand to Dean's jaw, raising his chin up to lock him in a long, passionate kiss, but he pulled back abruptly as his wings sprung out again.  Dean grinned as Cas threw his head back and sighed.  At least this time, Cas was smiling too.    
  
"What am I going to do about this, Dean?"    
  
"Hmmm," Dean teased.  "You could let me touch 'em."    
  
Cas playfully rolled his eyes, but his wings flapped forward so that Dean could reach them better.   
  
Dean ran his hands through the silky black feathers with reckless abandon, and Cas blissfully moaned.  He slid his hands up Cas's back and dug his fingertips into the place where the wings met Cas's back.   
  
Cas arched his back and began gently bucking his hips as Dean stroked him all over.  "Deeeean," he moaned.  "That feels sooo good."  
  
Dean stared up at him in amusement, his hands paying extra attention to the spots that made Cas jerk and whimper in delight.    
  
Cas closed his eyes, his hips moving faster now.  He writhed and whimpered and moaned until he was startled by a loud voice echoing through the library.    
  
"What the _hell_?"  Sam yelled in surprise.  
  
Immediately, Cas struggled to get off of Dean's lap, but Dean locked his arms around his waist, mostly to hide the fact that they were both sporting impressive erections.   
  
Sam and Gabriel stood staring in the entryway as Cas shyly buried his face in Dean's shoulder.  Sam's mouth was hanging open in confusion, and Gabriel was laughing hysterically.  
  
"Uhhh.  Hey, Sammy," Dean said awkwardly.   
  
"You're... you and Cas?"  Sam fumbled, struggling to form a sentence.  He wasn't sure if he was more amazed at his brother having a guy on his lap or at those enormous black wings Cas was sporting.    
  
Dean shrugged and nodded.   
  
"About fuckin' time..." Sam finally broke into a huge grin.   
  
"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie.  Nice wings," Gabriel taunted.  "I guess you're feeling better?" he asked with a sly wink.   
  
"You are _such_ an _ass_ ," Cas grumbled, his face burning a dark shade of pink.  
  
"Come on!  It worked, didn't it?" Gabe grinned.  "Hey!  You got laid!" he yelled excitedly, as he came nearer to sniff at them.  "And look at you two!  All lovey-dovey and horny for each other!  You can be mad at me, but you have to admit, I did good!"  
  
"You're still an ass," Dean sighed, but he couldn't help but smile a little.  "But enough about us.  Let's talk about you two.  Sammy?"  
  
Sam's face reddened as he glanced away.  "Uh.  You know, I think we all know what happened and is going to continue to happen soooo... we don't need to talk about this, right?"  
  
Dean laughed.  "Yeah.  I guess we don't need to talk about it.  We _do_ need to talk about the fact that you won't stop staring at Cas's wings though."  
  
"Oh!  Shit!  Should I not... Oh.  Fuck," Sam covered his face, embarrassed.   
  
"Seriously, Sam.  Staring at my brother's wings?  You're going to give me a complex," Gabriel teased.  "I have a huge pair you can play with at if you're into that sort of thing..."  
  
Sam's eyes squeezed shut for a brief second as he subconsciously chewed his bottom lip. Gabriel pulled him down to whisper in his ear and Sam hummed happily.  "Um.  We have to head out for a bit. So I guess... um... Yeah," he said, quickly exiting the room with Gabe trailing behind.    
  
Dean stared after them, chuckling softly to himself. "Well that was easy.  So, where were we?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Cas's neck.    
  
"Hmm, I don't remember," Cas teased.  "I believe you were about to go try on those short shorts for me so that I could take them off of you."  
  
Dean burst out laughing.  "Shit, Cas."  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
  
Dean grinned.  "Come on," he said, standing and grabbing Cas by the wrist.  "By the way..." he whispered.  "I have an even shorter pair upstairs."  
  
Cas laughed as his wings began flapping excitedly.  "Lead the way."


End file.
